This Is The Summer Time
by aicchan
Summary: Pantai berpasir putih yang sangat indah, dinaungi langit biru tak berawan. Debur ombak menyapu karang-karang kokoh yang ada di sana, menyapu bibir pantai yang kini dipenuhi para bocah yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain. -ENJOY-


"Tidak!" Penolakan tanpa basa basi itu keluar dari sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang mengenakan zirah emas Virgo yang berkilau ditempa sinar matahari sore.

"Kenapa? Yang lain sudah setuju. Bahkan tiga hakim saja sudah pasti ikut, kok!" di depan sang pemuda berambut pirang bernama Asmita itu, berdirilah seorang pria muda berkulit gelap berbadan tinggi tegap. Dia adalah Defteros, adik kembar dari _Gold Saint_ Gemini.

Asmita diam sebentar, "Kau bilang para hakim?"

Defteros mengangguk sebelum menyadari kebodohannya, Asmita itu buta, kecuali dia bersuara, kekasih hatinya ini tak akan tahu jawabannya, "Iya. Lagipula kau butuh bersantai. Pope dan Athena juga akan ikut."

Tak ada reaksi dari Asmita, membuat Defteros harus memakai cara terakhir.

"Memangnya kau tidak kasihan sama Shaka? Masa dia harus tinggal di sini sementara yang lain bersenang-senang di pantai?" Defteros menyeringai senang melihat perubahan raut wajah Asmita, "Jadi _deal_, _okay_?! Aku akan kasih tahu yang lain."

Tanpa bisa Asmita cegah, Defteros sudah menuruni tangga.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**This Is The Summer Time** © aicchan

**-Alternate Universe**-

Defteros x Asmita and All Cast

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Maka di sinilah Asmita sekarang berada. Pantai berpasir putih yang sangat indah, dinaungi langit biru tak berawan. Debur ombak menyapu karang-karang kokoh yang ada di sana, menyapu bibir pantai yang kini dipenuhi para bocah yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain.

"_Oshishousama_, aku sudah boleh kesana, kan?"

Asmita memandang anak didiknya yang baru berusia lima tahun, Shaka. Meski begitu kemampuan Shaka sudah lebih tinggi dari pada calon _saint_ lain di Sanctuary. "Baiklah. Asal jangan terlalu dalam dan bawa pelampungmu!"

Langkah kecil Shaka pun berlari menyusuri pasir dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak ke sana juga?"

Asmita tak menoleh karena dia tahu siapa yang ada di sebelahnya, "Aku di sini saja."

Defteros mengacak rambut Asmita, "Sudah jauh-jauh ke laut, bersantailah sedikit!"

"Begini saja sudah cukup. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Ini papan seluncur, aku mau _surfing_, mumpung ombaknya bagus," Defteros menancapkan papan selancarnya di pasir lalu dia melepas kemeja tipis yang dia pakai hingga dia hanya mengenakan celana renang sebatas paha, "Yakin kau tidak mau menemani Shaka di sana?"

"Anak itu bisa jaga diri."

Tak lagi memaksa, Defteros pun membawa papan besarnya ke dalam laut.

"Defteros-_sensei_ mau _surfing_?" tanya Kanon yang mengawasi para bocah di tepi pantai bersama kakak kembarnya, Saga. "Boleh aku ikut?"

Mendengar itu, Defteros tampak berpikir, "Hmm… biarkan aku bersenang-senang sebentar, nanti aku ajari kau. Oke?"

"OKE!" seri Kanon.

"Jaga bocah-bocah itu!"

Kanon menghormat a la militer pada Defteros dan membiarkan 'guru'nya itu masuk ke dalam laut.

Angin berhembus seiring ombak yang datang silih berganti. Ini benar-benar hari yang sangat tepat untuk berselancar. Tanpa kesulitan Defteros pun mulai mengendarai ombak-ombak tinggi yang menyenangkan. Sekali waktu Defteros hanya duduk di papannya, menikmati buaian ombak sambil memandang ke pantai yang penuh oleh anggota Sanctuary dan Underworld.

Defteros melihat beberapa _Gold Saint_ mulai masuk ke laut. Ada Manigoldo yang juga membawa papan selancar bersama dengan El Cid. Kardia dan Dégel menemani Milo dan Camus yang malah membuat istana es di pantai panas seperti ini. Sisyphus, tak perlu ditanya, mendampingi Athena yang bermain air bersama Alone alias vessel Hades di masa ini. Ada juga _saint_ Pegasus, Tenma, yang merupakan teman masa kecil dari kedua dewa itu. Selain Pegasus ada Unicorn Yato dan Crane Yuzuriha yang bergabung dengan kelompok kecil itu.

Sementara Aspros mengawasi Aphrodite, Shura, Deathmask dan Aiolos yang memutuskan untuk berenang, yang entah bagaimana menjadi lomba pacu kecepatan antara penerus Cancer dan Capricorn dengan si Pisces dan Sagittarius muda memberi semangat dari atas ban pelampung mereka. Shaka, Mu, Aldebaran dan Aiolia membangun kastil dari pasir dengan bantuan Saga dan Kanon walau berapa kali Kanon malah mengacau dengan cara sengaja menyiramkan air di tempat yang tidak semestinya. Di sana juga ada Regulus dan –anehnya- Rhadamanthys yang akhirnya ikut membantu para bocah.

Shion, Dohko, Aiacos dan Hasgard bermain voli pantai ditonton oleh sang Pope Sage bersama adik kembarnya Hakurei. Asmita juga ada di pinggir lapangan meski fokus kekasih Defteros itu terpusat pada Shaka, memastikan anak didiknya aman.

Yang paling tak ingin Defteros lihat adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling fenomenal abad ini. Siapalagi kalau bukan Albafica dan Minos yang sedang duduk santai di bawah payung pantai yang besar. Hanya Zeus yang tahu bagaimana dua makhluk itu akhirnya bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Defteros tak ingin membebani kepalanya dengan informasi yang tidak penting.

Akhirnya Defteros kembali mengendarai ombak bersama dengan Manigoldo dan El Cid. Ini adalah olahraga yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Defteros. Ya… berdoa saja sang dewa lautan tak terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa jasad mereka terkubur di lautan yang terdalam.

Puas berselancar, Defteros memenuhi janjinya pada Kanon dan mengajari anak itu berselancar. Karena dasarnya Kanon ini seperti ikan yang bertemu kampung halaman kalau bertemu air, tak susah mengajari anak itu dan segera saja Kanon bisa berdiri di papan selancar dan mengejar ombak-ombak kecil.

Defteros pun beranjak keluar dari laut, membiarkan Kanon dengan hobi barunya. Pria berkulit gelap itu pun menghampiri Asmita. "Kau mau jalan-jalan? Daripada kau duduk diam di sini."

"Paling tidak pakai bajumu dulu!" Asmita memberikan kemeja Defteros tadi.

Setelah Defteros memakai lagi kemeja putih tanpa mengaitkan kancing-kancingnya, mereka pun berjalan menyusuri pantai indah itu. Sesekali Defteros melirik pada pujaan hatinya yang berjalan dalam diam. Helai pirang panjangnya lembut tertiup angin laut yang menebar aroma asin. Kadang Defteros merasa kalau dunia tidak adil, di tengah panorama yang sebegini indahnya, Asmita tak bisa menikmati semua itu.

"Suasana hatimu berubah. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Asmita.

"Tidak. Hanya hal biasa."

Mendengar itu, Asmita meraih jemari Defteros dan menggenggamnya. Defteros menghela napas panjang dan membalas genggaman tangan itu. Mereka pun kembali berjalan berisian tanpa bicara. Hanya menikmati suara debur ombak yang terdengar bagai melodi indah, diiringi nyanyian para camar yang terbang mengajak Asmita berjalan di pertemuan pantai dan laut, membiarkan kaki mereka basah terkena sapuan ombak. Sesekali emang tidak apa-apa bersantai seperti ini.

Di balik sebuah batu karang yang tinggi, Defteros memeluk Asmita erat dan mengecup bibir pemilik hatinya itu. Berbagi satu sentuhan yang sudah absen selama hampir sebulan karena memang Asmita baru saja kembali dari misi ke luar negeri.

Usai sentuhan singkat itu, Defteros memeluk erat tubuh Asmita yang begitu pas di antara kedua tangannya.

"Defteros?"

"Sebentar saja."

Maka Asmita pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Defteros, bersandar sepenuhnya dalam pelukan itu. Pada sosok yang telah menyempurnakannya, pada orang yang telah membawa cahaya dalam gelap dunianya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau kadang Asmita berharap dia bisa melihat wajah Defteros. Kadang dia lelah mendengar orang bicara tentang seberapa beruntungnya Asmita mendapatkan hati seorang Defteros yang dikenal dengan kulit gelapnya yang menurut banyak sumber menjadi salah satu daya pikat Gemini adik itu. Belum lagi bentuk tubuh Defteros yang benar-benar membuat pria dan wanita menoleh padanya, walau untuk urusan yang satu ini Asmita tak banyak berkomentar.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Defteros memandang Asmita yang tersenyum geli sendiri.

"Hanya teringat julukan-julukan yang diberikan _Gold Saint_ lain padamu."

Mendengar itu Defteros mengerang, "Ahh! Lupakan! Mereka itu cuma orang-orang kurang kerjaan." Dia memang tak habis pikir dengan para _Gold Saint_ yang memberinya segala macam panggilan. Regulus bahkan memanggilnya Makhluk Sanctuary Paling Seksi.

Asmita hanya tertawa pelan, sungguh ekspresi yang tak pernah dia keluarkan di depan sembarang orang. Suara tawa Asmita yang langka itu membuat pertahanan diri Defteros runtuh seketika dan sekali lagi dia mencium bibir kekasihnya. Kali ini bukan sentuhan ringan seperti yang pertama, namun sentuhan penuh dan dalam, menyentuh jiwa dan raga mereka, membaurkan diri dalam pelukan yang begitu hangat.

Suara ombak dan nyanyian camar menjadi melodi damai yang mengiringi kebersaman mereka.

.

.

"Hihihi… lihat wajah mereka. Mengemaskan sekali." Regulus duduk berjongkok di depan sebuah tikar pantai besar di mana para bocah yang masih berumur lima tahun sudah pulas karena kecapekan bermain dari pagi sampai menjelang sore.

Di tikar itu ada Milo, Camus, Mu, Aldebaran dan Aiolia yang tidur berjajar, sementara Shaka pulas dalam gendongan Asmita.

"Regulus, janan ganggu mereka!" ujar Sisyphus, "lebih baik kau cari kayu-kayu kering!"

Regulus pun berdiri dan menghampiri pamannya, "Untuk apa?"

"Setelah yang kecil-kecil nanti bangun, kita akan pesta barbeque dan api unggun. Aspros dan Cid sedang membeli bahan-bahannya bersama Saga, Kanon juga Aiolos."

"Yey! Barbeque! Api unggun! Oke, aku akan cari kayu bakarnya," lalu si Leo pun berlari kencang, menyambar lengan Rhadamanthys begitu saja padahal hakim itu sedang mengobrol dengan Sage dan Hakurei.

Sisyphus menghela napas dan menggeleng pasrah melihat misteri terbesar dalam hidupnya, bagaimana bisa keponakannya jadi begitu dekat dengan Rhadamanthys. Lalu dia pun kembali pada tugasnya semua, untuk mendirikan panggangan barbeque bersama Defteros, Shion dan Dohko.

Persiapan itu berlangsung sampai hari beranjak petang dengan semburat jingga di cakrawala, membuat laut seakan berubah warna. Sungguh indah sekali.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, hah?" pertanyaan itu terlontar seriring sebuah pukulan di belakang kepala Defteros.

Sang korban menoleh dan mendapati kakak kembarnya sudah ada di sebelahnya. Mengusap belakang kepalanya yang lumayan terasa nyeri, Defteros memandang ke garis khatulistiwa, "Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan semua pada Asmita. Tak adil kalau hanya dia yang tak bisa menikmati keindahan ini."

Aspros menyandarkan sebelah lengannya di pundak Defteros, "Asmita melihat dunia dengan caranya sendiri. Hal ini hanya sepele baginya. Kau yang paling tahu itu."

"Tetap saja…"

Menghentikan pikiran melantur adiknya, Aspros menepuk pundak Defteros beberapa kali, "Asmita tak akan suka kalau dia merasakan perubahan emosimu yang seperti ini. Bersikaplah biasa dan nikmati hari ini!" Aspros pun meninggalkan adik kembarnya dan kembali pada misinya untuk menyiapkan daging dan sayuran yang cukup untuk puluhan orang di pantai itu.

Defteros akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Asmita yang duduk di tikar sambil memangku Shaka yang tampaknya sudah bangun, tapi masih terkantuk-kantuk. Para bocah yang lain juga mulai tersadar dari lelap tidur mereka tapi alih-alih bangun, anak-anak itu memilih untuk tetap rebahan dan berguling kesana kemari.

"Hei, ayo bangun! Sebentar lagi makan malam siap. Kalau tidak bangun, nanti kalian tidak kebagian daging," ujar Defteros. Mendengar itu, para bocah langsung membuka mata lebar dan langsung duduk, kecuali Shaka yang tetap anteng di pangkuan gurunya. Itu membuat Defteros terkekeh. "Cuci muka kalian!"

Patuh, para bocah pun berdiri dan berlari.

"Jangan dengan air laut!"

Dengan gerakan seperti dikendalikan _remote control_, anak-anak itu berbelok menuju ke keran air biasa yang ada tak jauh dari pantai, Saga dan Aiolos buru-buru menyusul para bocah.

"Ya ampun… mereka itu tidak bisa diam, kecuali yang ini," Defteros memandang Shaka yang sekarang malah memeluk gurunya erat, "kau tidak cuci muka?"

Shaka menggeleng dan memeluk gurunya makin erat. Bocah ini memang sebenarnya luar biasa manja pada Asmita, hanya saja kadang Shaka bersikap sok dewasa kalau sedang bersama teman-temannya.

Lalu Asmita berdiri dan menggendong Shaka, "Aku antar dia dulu."

"Aku ikut," Defteros mengikuti Asmita menuju keran di mana para bocah yang lain akhirnya malah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Defteros salut pada Saga dan Aiolos yang bisa mengatasi anak-anak _hyperactive_ itu.

"Kardiaaaa! Aku mau apel!" seru Milo pada guru pembimbingnya yang sedang duduk santai sambil memakan apel.

"Milo! Keringkan dulu ram—" ucapan Saga tak selesai karena si kalajengking kecil itu keburu melesat. Saga juga hanya diam saat Camus mengambil handuk kecil darinya, membungkuk, lalu menyusul Milo.

Melihat itu, Aiolos hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak teman seusianya itu.

Selesai mengurusi para bocah yang sudah ramai lagi, akhirnya acara barbeque pun di mulai. Sekali lagi pantai itu penuh oleh riuh kegembiraan. Beberapa berkumpul membentuk lingkaran kecil dan bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas diiringi petikan gitar dari Manigoldo dan Hasgard. Para anak muda termasuk Sasha juga Alone dan para junior bemain kembang api yang tampak heboh sekali karena jeritan anak-anak kecil.

Beberapa pasangan seperti Minos dan Albafica juga Kardia dan Dégel, memilih menjauh dari keramaian dan duduk berduaan di spot nyaman mereka. Yang dewasa mengobrol sambil menikmati daging panggang juga sake yang nikmat sekali dinikmati di bawah langit malam yang mulai dihiasi jutaan bintang. Sisyphus bertanggung jawab untuk memasak bersama Aspros dan Cid, kombinasi yang membuat semua orang di sana tanpa perjanjian bertekad untuk tidak mendekati segitiga bermuda itu.

Defteros sendiri duduk berdua dengan Asmita tak jauh dari anak-anak yang bermain kembang api. Sekali lagi mereka saling bertaut jari, menikmati suasana yang sangat menggembirakan.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan yang macam-macam tentang kondisiku."

Ucapan Asmita membuat Defteros menoleh.

"Aku tahu seharian ini kau berulang kali melamun," genggaman Asmita makin erat di sela jari Defteros, "aku buta sejak lahir dan aku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai kelemahanku. Aku memang tak bisa melihat, tapi itu tak mengurangi kualitas kehidupanku. Aku bahagia berada di sini denganmu… dengan yang lain."

Defteros mengangkat jalinan jemari mereka dan mengecup punggung tangan Asmita, "Maaf. Harusnya aku tahu kau tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini."

Sebelah tangan Asmita yang lain menyentuh sisi wajah Defteros, "Aku sudah puas dengan adanya kalian di sini. Kau, Shaka, Aspros dan yang lainnya. Kalau akau meminta lebih, aku akan jadi manusia yang serakah."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Defteros, "Kau memang yang terbaik, Asmita."

"Mengharapkan apa yang tak bisa kau dapatkan hanya membuat segalanya memburuk," Asmita bersandar pada Defteros, "nikmati apa yang kau miliki, dan juga waktu bersama orang-orang yang berharga untukmu."

Sejenak mereka menikmati ketenangan itu, sampai Shaka datang dan membawa dua piring berisi daging dan sayur.

"_Oshishousama_, Sisyphus_-sama_ memintaku membawakan ini untuk kalian."

Defteros mengambil dua piring itu, "Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Dengan yang lain. Aku habiskan semua!" kata Shaka dengan nada bangga. Kalau sudah begitu, Asmita pun menepuk kepala anak didiknya. Shaka tersenyum senang, "Boleh aku bermain lagi?"

"Bermainlah sampai kau puas," Asmita memberi izin.

Shaka pun berlari dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Seharian melepaskan diri dari penat kehidupan ternyata tak buruk juga. Asmita kembali bersandar pada Defteros, membiarkan pria itu merangkul pundaknya.

"Kau tidak akan menolak kan kalau lain kali aku mengajakmu lagi untuk acara seperti ini?"

"Kurasa tidak. Ternyata menyenangkan juga berkumpul seperti ini."

Defteros tersenyum, "Kau itu memang sesekali harus diseret keluar dari kuilmu. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita _camping_ saja di gunung?"

"Selama itu bukan gunung Kanon kesayanganmu, ayo saja."

"Aku belum gila untuk megajak bocah-bocah itu ke sana. Kecuali kalau kalian ingin merasakan spa lava," Defteros tertawa.

Setelah semua puas seharian bermain di pantai, akhirnya tiba juga saatnya untuk pulang. Para orang dewasa membereskan sisa-sisa kerusuhan di sana dan setelah bersih, mereka pun meninggalkan pantai yang telah memanjakan mereka dengan suasana yang membuat orang enggan beranjak.

Para guru masing-masing menggendong murid mereka yang lagi-lagi pulas, kali ini karena kekenyangan. Defteros menggendong Kanon di punggungnya sementara Asmita menggendong Shaka. Yang menarik perhatian adalah Minos yang menggendong Aphrodite dengan Albafica berjalan di sampingnya. Bahkan di malam seperti ini rasanya ada aura pink menyebar dari sana. Mengabaikan semua itu, Asmita membenahi posisi Shaka dan mengusap kepala anak itu. Si kecil yang telah membuat hari-harinya terasa menyenangkan dengan tingkah polahnya yang lucu dan terkadal melakukan kenakalan khas anak kecil.

Sampai di Sanctuary, semua pun berpamitan dan kembali ke tempat tinggal masing-masing. Satu hari yang sangat menyenangkan sudah berakhir. Malam ini mereka akan beristirahat dan siap menyambut esok dengan aktivitas mereka yang biasa.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

LIBURAN KE PANTAI YUUUUK! dia stress gegara tumpukan laporan #curcoldikit

Yak~ cuma slentingan ide dari baca kumpulan drabble-nya Niero #pelukpeluk Semoga fic ini bisa dibaca dan membuat rileks sejenak dari kepenatan dunia #Halah

#melipirpergi


End file.
